guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Domain of Anguish
woot elite mission is coming. cant wait to see the armor stuff.(diamond use maybe?)--Domon Kasho 23:07, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Hopefully its a whole new armor set. I'm not really impressed with the monk armors already in place... ::The only ele armour I like is the FoW one, hope this fixes that. Also want a new set for my mesmer and paragon. --SK 01:55, 29 November 2006 (CST) :::Gaile confirmed it's new hero armour today. -- Gordon Ecker 20:55, 29 November 2006 (CST) So I hope there is actually going to be mission - the announcement makes it sound like it's just a bunch of quests. And I hate quests ;) DeepSearch 07:38, 29 November 2006 (CST) :...and of course a compelling mission as well. Yes, there is a mission, the elite mission. — Gares 07:49, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::Explorable areas? do they count for explorer title? -- Shady 10:52, 29 November 2006 (CST) :::Since 100% is already obtainable without this I wouldnt imagine so. At a guess it will be like Tombs, UW, FoW etc. --SK 11:08, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::::Most likely the "M" map won't work in the Domain of Anguish, only the "U" map, just like all other locations in the Mists. -- 11:11, 29 November 2006 (CST) i wonder what new skins for weapons they are introducing with this mission(cooler then zodiac maybe?)--Domon Kasho 10:53, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Nah they're not that cool from the trading screen, and in my opinion, this mission is impossible. They need to make it 12 man like the others, and then maybe folks will have a chance. I'd like to see someone beat this, so far I've heard of one group killing ONE of the "officers" at max, and can't get any further. Maybe I'm just poorly mistaken and just getting unlucky with PuG groups, but I'm going berserk here. I want mah Razah and he won't come to me. Plus this "Enraged" stance they're using is utter rape, it's what gives them 300 damage Lightning Hammers. Perhaps someone can PM me and invite me into their group? (Monk) Kamahl the Fist 21:27, 1 December 2006 (CST) Beat all storyline missions Beat all storyline missions... does that mean you have to go back and do the missions you werent able to do the first time because of the forks in the storyline... you know when you chose where to go.... Ieldra 02:08, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Corrected. -- Gordon Ecker 02:16, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Where is that info from? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:21, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::The "players who have completed Nightfall" line from the in-game login screen announcement. It's also inferred from the ability to get through the door in Chantry of Secrets after completing the last mission regardless of whether or not you've done the other three optional missions. -- Gordon Ecker 18:00, 30 November 2006 (CST) Truthfully i think Anet want us to waist are time as im sure of it no one past the first quest or even completed 1/4 of it.(annonymus player) 22:33, 1 december 2006 (?) :You need to beat Abaddon's Gate to enter the door. So you don't have to go back and beat the missions you weren't able to do. Poke 10:07, 2 December 2006 (CST) How do you summon the Seer of Truth? I have been next to the statue, then /kneel and nothing happends... Some other emote? --mariano 18:38, 15 December 2006 (CST) :Does your regino have favour? I'm pretty sure I've been able to summon Kormir without favour in the past, but they may have changed it. -- Gordon Ecker 03:04, 16 December 2006 (CST) Armor upgrades Gordon Ecker added to the article: "The armor upgrades are for heroes." Where does that information come from? -- 02:44, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Here http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showpost.php?p=4550299&postcount=67. It requires a login, so here's the quote: ::Hi, there, ::A few answers: ::Yep, this is the "major update" we've been planning for a while now. ::Yes, it's a month earlier than you might have expected it. ;) ::Yes, the armor upgrades are indeed for your Heroes. Poor little guys -- they've only had a couple of sets and they've been feeling a bit behind the Fashion Scene, what with our characters having so many options. Soooo... the Heroes will now have the option of getting a spiffy new set of duds. :) ::Razah? Razah is a Ritualist Hero, as many of you suggested. Where do you find him? How does he join your party? What sort of guy is he? I'm not telling. (zipped mouth smiley) : -- Gordon Ecker 03:05, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Ritualist? I want a shapeshifter! :p — Skuld 04:22, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::Bah who needs a shapeshifter, this is EXACTLY what I've been wanting! Even if he were a shapeshifter I would've made him a Ritualist all the time across all my characters to balance the numbers :D ---Blobulator 05:42, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::Huh mixed feelings here. We definately needed a Ritualist, only character class missing right now. However now it will remain impossible to leverage 3 heroes of the same character class (and including yourself, up to 4) which would have provided for some fun. I was hoping this class could change - hey if I want to try 4 warriors, 4 rangers, 4 eles, 4 necros, 4 monks, it would have been an option. Similiarly those limited to one hero could have been brought up a notch (mesmer, assassin, dervish, paragon) and of course the missing Ritualist an option. ::::The BEST news would have been the missing Ritualist AND the shapeshifter Razah coming into play. If the Ritualist wasn't going to come into play, let Razah go that way but ideally class choice isn't set in stone but changeable. But now not only not a one time choice but set Ritualist, well I guess that's what we get by investigating foreign buzz - I'm disappointed. In my case I like to toy with everything, I'm very unlikely to have the Ritualist skills to make terrific use of that character (one of the few classes that I didn't dig in deep yet), and the primary class flexibility this character had seemed to suggest would have been a lot of fun. --CKaz 14:11, 1 December 2006 (CST) gems? I was reading the gw.com domain of anguish info in the top bar and on the bar it mentions, New Gems. Does anyone know what these are or will we just have to wait? Xeon 12:52, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Wait and see. — Skuld 12:52, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::The Scribe mentioned that there are precious gems there, so my guess is that Rubies and Sapphires and Diamonds will drop there (I guess at the pace of Shards in FoW). Just a guess. --Karlos 14:16, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::I remember somewhere (official) telling of 4 NEW types of gems. I would guess that we will get a total of 7 gems dropping there. I've sold my rubies and sapphires on that guess. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:17, 1 December 2006 (CST) :They allow you to access a special area where Razah is, as well as get a coffer (purpose unknown to me just yet). Caths 17:03, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::As for the gems my intoxicated friend mentioned in last week's interview, the Order's scouts report they have seen four different types in this new area. Please do not mistake these gems for the sapphires, rubies, and diamonds used in armor crafting. These are entirely different. And, while their use and purpose is not clear, many amongst the Order suspect them to be some sort of magical artifacts, perhaps used for a ritual or spell. - The Scribe — Gares 17:13, 1 December 2006 (CST) Margonite, Stygian, Tormented and Titan gems. Those are the new ones. Cutsman 17:17, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Next question... Will there be slots in the Materials Storage for them? Joseph C ::No, dude. They're like Quatermaster items. 24.6.204.96 19:30, 1 December 2006 (CST) Greens - moved from article There are greens in DoA! 1. Shaunur's Scepter for monk (req 9 divine) 10/10. from the article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:13, 3 December 2006 (CST) what about Stygian_Scythe? -TehBuG- Teams Anyone notice that basically only rangers, eles, necros and monks are getting groups for the mission or farming here? A-NET: PUHLEEEEASE NERF Trap groups so the rest of us can actuaily get a team! (or SOMETHING! i just came from adverting there for an HOUR with no avail. i want to do more than bloody chest runs!) -TehBuG- :Hurting rangers will not help you in particular. getting another character through the game might. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:50, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Agreed. Calling for a nerf? Shame on you ^^ Artemis Faul 18:04, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::Okay, i will admit to being just a WEE bit ticked off when i wrote that. i wasnt speaking of a gereral nerf, but something changed in this area to iter allow other team builds in, or to lower trapping groups preformance. i will concede that trap groups (i did one in factions as a nuker) is a good idea bt when an area only has 1 or 2 sucessfull group types....-TehBuG- Foo, artemis, WRONG! Every optional "challenging" area i see, people are spamming for B/P, Trap, over-used/abused ranger or whatever builds. I , personally, am sick of being told Warriors are obsolete and un-needed. These builds NEED a nerf/fix so everyone is on a level playing field. As far as beating the game on another character, making more equal-oppurotunity(sp) areas would fix that, wouldn't it . . . ~shinta himura :Yeah, but I don't see you complaining about no rangers in Deep... ;) Every area has it's unneeded characters. Besides, this area is barely explored as far as I can see... be patient, people will probably see the need for other professions soon. Oh and about nerfs, they're never good. Just imagine that some guy took 2 mins to write ANet a letter about nerfing the aggro control... :P Artemis Faul 17:38, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::I totally agree with Shinta there. If "nerfing" or rebalancing a build is necessary to restore the game balance on a specific area of the game, then it must be proceeded. Remember? Nerfing is not just ruining the fun of some people, it's also upgrading the fun of all others. --Adul 17:40, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::: *Turns up with a sandwitch board that says DOWN WITH NERFS!* :) Jk, TehBug had a good solution to the problem, they just need to alter the area a bit so it "allows" other professions. ::::Every area has its unneeded classes? Wait a few months till anet gets off its kishter to equalize an area? so in other words, all us melee's miss out on all of the money making oppurtunities, and we dont get to see any of the new stuff ither unless we fork out 100k+40 ectos or some other rediculous number? On top of this, with anet trying to limit solo farming what exactailly are melee's supposed to do? start charging for our services in regular areas? like, what? we cant run anymore, cant farm, cant use the elite areas... itsnt this just Craptacular?? (and im still Apposed a general Nerf. just Re-Tune the Area(s)for a more equal playing field.)-TehBuG- :::::You have more then one character slot, correct? Xeon 04:30, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::::solo FoW. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:36, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::::So Xeon, the solution to getting a group is playing a class that i dont find an interest in? and foo, I know that you can still farm solo but its getting pointless. i have a solo ss for cave/etc but thats not the point i am getting at here. -TehBuG- :::::::This talk should really end, it is not going anywhere and there are more then enough posts in other forums. Xeon 12:01, 5 December 2006 (CST) Hah! They did some "Improvments". Lets hope they made the area more universally acessalbe (I.E Melee's stand half a chance in hell) -TehBuG- :::::::: Regarding teams, it seems that no matter where I go, I never seem to get into any parties. With this in mind, I am trying a new Lightbringer Gaze-based build to help, but my question is this: Why does everyone hate Mesmer's so much? Deep, DoA whereever - I'm always picked last... :( *laughs* I don;t see it as too much of a problem, but I would like to get my hands on those Tormented items. Before you say "Get another charatcer though", I got my paragon there, but he gets shutdown quickly (shoutbased melee). --Carnival King 13:32, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::: Because they aren't needed and ppl would be better with another character in that slot? — Skuld 13:48, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::: Blasphemy! :) I believe mesmers are just as useful as any other character in the party. I apparently don't like playing one (I'm not very good at it eighter) but that doesn't make it less important. Luckily for me, Norgu is more than up to the task, and he really rocks with a decent dominator build. Adul 16:21, 31 December 2006 (CST) Well, After waiting patently for A-net to FIX this area (yes fix, the area is NOT FINE. repeat ad infinium.) ive found that its now IMPOSSIBLE for a dervish to get a game here. Thanks a whole bunch A-Net. a game completion reward that i cant NOT find a group in. I maintain my origional commnet. FIX IT GOSH DARNIT! -TehBuG- : Well, now you can relate to how it feels to play an Assassin or Mesmer most anywhere ;-) Seriously though, there's nothing unique about the Domain of Anguish as far as profession predujice. Try finding a group as an Assassin in Urgoz's Warren, The Deep, Fissure of Woe, Underworld, and most missions :), or any non-barrage pet build in Tomb of the Primeval Kings. I think Anet should create a feature where if people drop, other people can join the game irreguardless of profession. --Ctran 14:57, 4 January 2007 (CST) Access to Domain of Anguish from Prophecies I found access into the Domain of Anguish from within the Prophecies campaign. At the south edge of the Arid Sea in the Crystal Desert, there is a Forgotten NPC standing by a teleporter pad. I talked to him with my Necromancer, but was refused, possibly because that character is not ascended yet. Not sure why this portal has been added...Seems strange that they would allow people who own only the first campaign into an elite area from the thrid campaign. Only reason I found it is because I am going for Grandmaster Cartographer. Anybody else found it? :More on the Forgotten Guardian here. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:36, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::It has nothing to do with DoA though. It's just an alternative way of traveling from Tyria to Elona and vice versa. -- 04:53, 14 December 2006 (CST) Call to the Torment I don't think anything in here uses it. It's not in the skill lists for any of the Domain of Anguish Torment creatures. -- Gordon Ecker 21:15, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Just because something isn't documented doesn't mean it's not in-game. Yes, they use the skill in DoA. — Gares 10:21, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::I'll fix that for you people-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 14:15, 30 December 2006 (CST) stub yet, time to get organized? OK, this has been out awhile, Wintersday is over, maybe it's time for a coat of paint? No organized plans of attack or detailed suggestions for Nightfall's Elite area? Admitably I haven't dug deep yet but plan to do so now - I'm wondering if a uniform strategy tactic here or at each of the 4 locations pages would be a path to take? I'm not talking one FOTM team build, but specific analysis to aid players in cracking the nut that is DoA. --CKaz 12:26, 2 January 2007 (CST) What are popular build to survive? Maybe we should make a section just about it or something. This place is truly hard at rank 6 lightbringer. I doubt it makes a huge difference at rank 8.